redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vermin King/Villains
Alright, as you may know, I have a fan fiction called The Mossflower Revolution, which is currently underway. I have created several villains and have tried to cram them all into one story. I decided to let the readers decide on who they want to be in the story based on a description of each villain that I will give. Villain Leaders Vermin King The most mysterious of all of my characters. He is a beast of unknown species, concealing his features with a hood he consistently wears. The only clear features which can be seen are his bright yellow eyes and his Marlfox-like fur. He is not the tallest of vermin. The vermin king is very wise. The king is seen to be armed with a broadsword. He is an adept swordsbeast, which is reflected by his plentiful number of victims. He rarely sleeps. The Vermin King's theme song is a tune from Final Fantasy IV entitled "Golbez, Clad in Dark". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKojJdtW0L8 Shadowbane This character was originally created by Bluestripe the Wild. I was given permission by him to use his character for my story. Bluestripe's version was that he was a black fox mercenary armed with an axe, very much like a Marlfox. I decided to change his character slightly. I stayed faithful with the fact that he was a black fox who was a mercenary armed with an axe. In my version, his axe is not his primary weapon. It remains hidden under his black cloak. I thought that since 'Bane' was in his name, I ought to give him a scimitar as his primary weapon, like Bane. I also gave his character a background. He was deemed as "too smart" by his peers. His father commanded him to toughen up or he'd be worthless. With no friends, the young fox set to work on equipment that would turn him into the fox mercenary he is today. Shadowbane is also a skilled trapper. His new equipment worked to his satisfaction, and as the fox's fur grew darker, he adapted the name "Shadowbane". Shadowbane's theme song is "Nightcrawler" by Judas Priest. Weasel I have not created a name for this character yet. He is probably the oldest of the villain leaders. The weasel is armed with a long scythe with a mouse skull mounted on top of the staff. He rarely uses it, however, for he is retains a broader knowledge of healing then of fighting. But beware, do not underestimate him because he is old and his a healer. He has seen many things and knows how creatures think. The weasel also serves as a sort of mouthpiece for the Vermin King. Basically, he is the king's right-hand man who serves in various roles and serves them well. Seagull This one is a little bit different. This character's mental health is probably the one that makes the boundaries between sane and insane evident. He is a battle-scarred gull who lives on the Western Shores with his colony of gulls, like himself. He has lived there for his entire life and attacks all ships that land on the shore, both goodbeasts and corsairs, sending most seafaring creatures to Davy Jones's locker. He and his colony travel every Winter to seek adventure. During this time, they usually rest in a humid, swampy area. One day, the gull leader fell into a mud pit and thick mud covered the tops of his feathers, neck, chest, and legs. Unable to remove the mud from himself, it hardened and acted as a type of armor, protecting him from arrows shot at his underside. He and his colony take a different route and leave in late fall and arrive near Redwall Abbey while the revolution is taking place. The gull and his multitude of other gulls decide to join in the revolution, proving themselves to be no weak opponents. Nagendra A king cobra brought overseas. He escapes and roams Mossflower Woods. Surely, he will eventually create some form of catastrophe with the present war in Mossflower. I need to put some effort into working on this character some more. Farez Coldgale Farez Coldgale is a ferret thief from the Northlands with blue-grey eyes. He wears a headband, a vest, which has straps on the inside that hold throwing daggers, green, travel-worn pants with a belt, a tired scarf, and holders full of stolen goods. His ambitions are high and he excels in what he does. Farez has only two weapons he relies on: an ornate dagger with intricate patterns and designs on it. His second weapon is one which he relies heavily on: stealth. He believes that stealing is best done as a solitary beast, thus, he has no allies or partners. Monitor Lizard Queen Her Royal Majesty is a reptile who has travelled over the Western Sea to arrive in Mossflower Woods. Originally from Sampetra, she is a very punctilious and orthodox creature who is incredibly vain. A crown carved from coral is usually perched upon her scaly head. Wielding a bone blade, she commands a host of reptiles, who bow to her every whim. Her ship's cargo included a large King Cobra and a Giant Indian Squirrel. During the uproar at the escape of the king cobra, the squirrel escapes his captors and retreats into Mossflower Woods. Southwestern Rat Warlord This rat comes from the land between Southsward and Salamandastron. He has a short beard, which he has dyed crimson. A rapier is his usual weapon of choice. His spaulders (shoulder armor) have large spikes protruding from them and his chestplate has crimson on its sides. Vermin Thundergut and Firebelly Thundergut and his younger brother, Firebelly are two incredibly fat stoats who tower above the rest of the vermin in the horde. Thundergut has a lightning shaped tattoo over his left eye and Firebelly has a flame shaped tattoo on his left cheek. They are both Shadowbane's personal body guards. Thundergut wields a spiked club and Firebelly is armed with a war hammer and a spear. Neither of them are very bright. Badtongue A member of the trio which consists of Drylips, Addereye, and himself. Drylips A member of the trio which consists of Badtongue, Addereye, and himself. Addereye A member of the trio which consists of Drylips, Badtongue, and himself. Altos A tall, serious weasel who slouches quite often. Gidradd Verictum Dogfang Dogfang is a fox with a fur coat which is a mix of muddy brown and red. Catclaw Goldtooth If his name didn't tip you off, I'll go ahead and tell you that, as his name implies, this rat has several gold teeth. His fur is light brown. Wearet This Wearet is a savage, barbaric creature who speaks very litle. He is wandering Mossflower Woods when he discovers the carnage from a battle between the Children of Mossflower and the horde of the Vermin King. The Wearet is mainly nocturnal. Coldheart His heart and personality are as cold as his name suggests. Tipsy This character is, surprise, surprise, a drunk. I'm indecisive as to have him be either a ferret or a rat. He wears a headband that occasionally slips over his eyes and a leather vest. This character speaks with an Irish accent. I think I'll make him a rat because I have several ferrets already. Deadeye Deadeye is a one-eyed female ferret who is skilled with throwing knives and a bow. Deadeye is a follower of Shadowbane. She is loyal to her master and will risk her life for him. Hellskull Hellskull is an elder male rat who acts similar to an advisor for Shadowbane, but not as close as one. Has a long scar running through his left eye, causing it to be bloodshot. Has scars and burns all over his body, but mostly on his head. He is a brilliant strategist and can fend for himself. He has gray fur and usually has a transfixed grimmace on his face, but his eyes only express weariness. He wears a rat skull with the teeth removed as a helmet. Category:Blog posts